1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizing foot, more particularly to a foot which is adapted for stabilizing the bottom of a computer case, the angle and position of the foot being adjustable relative to the computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional arrangement 10 for stabilizing a computer case 12 is shown to comprise four L-shaped foot plates 11. Upwardly extending portions 111 of the foot plates 11 are inserted into four holes 122 which are formed in the case 12 adjacent to the bottom 121. In use, the foot plates 11 project laterally from the case 12, thereby occupying space at two sides of the case 12. In addition, since the foot plates 11 are not secured to the case 12 in storage, they are separable and easily lost. Referring to FIG. 2, another arrangement 20 for stabilizing a computer case 22 is shown to include two pairs of foot plates 21 which are mounted rotatably to the bottom 221 of the case 22 by pivot pins 23. Each pair of the foot plates 21 have engaging teeth 211 which engage the teeth 211 on the other foot plate 21 so as to rotate the foot plates 21 synchronously in opposite directions to extend outward from two sides of the case 22. In order to stabilize the case 22, the foot plates 21 must extend outward by a substantial distance from the case 22, thereby rendering the case 22 not suitable for placing within limited spaces.